1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constant current generators and, more particularly, to a constant current generator for supplying a constant charging current to a load, for example, a battery or a string of batteries.
2. Technical Considerations
Battery charging circuits of the type which provide a constant charging current to a battery load are well known in the art. When they are powered through commercially available power sources, such as standard 120 v 60 hz electrical energy supplied by a public utility, variations in the supply voltage tend to effect adversely the current output of the battery charging circuit.
Additionally, wide variations in the battery terminal voltage and impedance can effect the output of the charging circuit such that it will not deliver its nominally rated direct current.